The legend of Zelda: Sparrows sword
by Tashewa
Summary: Jack looked closely at Link and his eyes opened widely. LINK HAD RUM!
1. Chapter 1

**Sparrow's log**

**I woke up in the middle of a town/city.**

**Everyone was talking about some bloke named Link and a woman named Zelda.**

**I asked them where I was but all they said in reply was, "Go away," and "Take a bath."**

**They seemed like nice people.**

**The last thing I remember was sailing my ship through a terrifying storm and waking up in the middle of a town/city asking people where I was.**

**I saw a sign that said "Bar"**

**I needed some rum.**

**I went in to the bar and to my amazement there was a crowd of people circling a table.**

**A bloke dressed in green sat at the table.**

**The people all called out "free cheers for Link, hip hip hooray!"**

**It was the guy that everyone was talking about.**

**I went to the bar tender.**

**The people here really do dress strangely.**

**I asked for some rum.**

**She replied, "Rum, sorry all out, say, you're not from around here are you, what's your name sweetie?"**

**"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."**

**"Captain? That's odd?"**

**"What is?" I asked**

**"The nearest ocean is miles away, how did you land up here?"**

**I was getting bored of all these questions, and I really didn't want to talk to someone who didn't have rum.**

Sparrow turned around and sighed. He found the nearest seat and sat down. He took out his compass (which shows you what you want most), the arrow spun around and around until it stopped. It stopped, pointing at Link. Jack looked closely at Link and his eyes opened widely.

LINK HAD RUM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparrow's log**

**The block in green had the last rum.**

**How dare he.**

**I got up and walked over.**

**For a strange reason everyone got out of the way for me.**

**I stared at the green guy.**

**And I took a seat at the table.**

Jack looked at the unopened rum. Link stretched out he's hand to pick up the rum but he stopped and looked at Jack.

Jack was biting down hard on his lips, eyes open wide.

"Do you need something?" Link asked

"R…r…r," the word couldn't come out of Sparrows mouth.

He swallowed hard.

"RUM"

"The bar tender can give you some"

"All out," replied Jack staring at Link's rum.

Link sighed, "I'll give it to you for 5 rupees."

"RUPPEES, what in the oceans are rupees?"

"Well," explained link, "it's our currency."

Jack stood up.

"CAN SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WERE I AM!"

Link was confused.

"I think your drunk," he said.

"Drunk? I'll show you drunk."

At that moment 4 soldiers walked in to the bar. The first one spotted Jack and shouted, "That's the guy!"

They jumped on to Jack and handcuffed him. "You are under arrest."

"For what?" asked Jack.

"Don't act like you don't know," said a voice behind the soldiers.

A beautiful women walked past the soldiers.

"Zelda…" said Link looking astonished.

**Sparrow's log**

**Great, know the Zelda chick is her, with backup.**

**They pulled me out of the bar, through the streets, into a castle and through me into a cell.**

**It smelt like dog.**

**I sat there of hours but nothing happened.**

**_Hi, it's Tashewa_**

**_If you didn't figure it out, the cell that jack is in smells like dog because it's the same cell Link was put in when he was wolf J _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparrow's log**

**This poor bloke**

**Dressed in that unconfutable suit**

**Pacing up and down**

**Being a guard.**

**Good for him**

**I think I've learnt something about this place**

**It might look like I am in a jail cell but actually they put here to keep me safe**

**Why else would they put me in bars, because I did something wrong?**

**Now that would be stupid.**

**And why else would they get a buff guy to pace up and down my cell.**

**It's pretty obvious he is protecting me.**

**I just wish they gave me a nicer room,**

**This place is a dump.**

**Or maybe they show there thanks by putting people in terrible rooms.**

**Now that does make sense.**

**And when that Zelda gal said I was arrested, she was probably just joking.**

**Maybe she knew I was a funny guy.**

Another soldier came in through a door holding a plate of food. "eat up," he said to Jack, "Your going to need all the energy you can for later."

He slid the plate through the bars and walked out.

Jack looked down at his plate of "food" and nearly fainted.

**Sparrow's log**

**Whatever I said before about them not arresting me and giving me there thanks**

**I TAKE IT BACK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sparrow's log**

**Wow, the people here love me**

**They dragged me out of the cell and put me on a high plate form in the middle of no were all cheering**

**But looking at the plate form closely, I think they might be going to hang me**

**As if**

**They love me**

A tall man with dark hair walked up on to the platform "Jack Sparrow…"

**Sparrow's log**

**CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow**

**CAPTAIN!**

The tall man continued, "Accused for killing 3 hyrulians and insulting our hero Link (the green bloke)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah…" (Sorry, I don't feel like writing all the things they say at a hanging)

"Wait, when did I kill people, I just got here!" shouted jack.

"That's what they all say," said a random guy.

"Well excuuuuuuse me." Mumbled Jake (some will understand)

Jake could take no more, he jumped of the platform ran through the crowd, on to the Hyrule bridge but suddenly stopped. There were soldiers at both ends of the bridge, including Link and Zelda.

**Sparrow's log**

**There was also a horse!**

Jake walked back and stood at the edge of the bridge, guard closing in.

"Well," said Jake allowed, "remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jake Sparrrrrrow…"

He fell of the bridge down to the lake below.

"Stupid man, the only place to go is back to the field outside the castle," said Link turning around to face the solider, "go down there and find him."

"Yes sir"

**Sparrow's log**

**Wow **

**It was so easy to escape**


End file.
